Cid's Horrible Vacation
by demonlifehealer
Summary: Sequel to "If you would have told them." It's always has been Cid's dream to lounge in Costa De Sol but things don't always go as planned. Valenwind, yaoi, RufusReno, cussing, partying, smut, and friendship. Plus a little surprise! Two-shot.
1. A Horrible Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own. Only integrate.

Well I'm back and I just had to do this! This will be a two shot and it's the sequel to "if you would have told them." You don't have to read that know get this story but it would probably be best if you did. Thanks to everyone who reviews!

* * *

Cid laid his head back onto his pilot's seat as he flied to the famous Costa de Sol. A giant grin spread across the pilot's face. Finally after all these years of hard work he was getting some time off. He could just imagine it now. The pure blue and clear water of the ocean. The warm sand in between his toes while he sips on one of those fancy drinks that he couldn't get in a regular bar. Looking out from a large window to the beach front and sleeping in on silk sheets. Not to mention the passionate nights that he would be sharing in that same hotel with his husband . Call it a late honeymoon.

The pilot looked to his right to see Vincent sitting in a coal black chair looking out into the sky. For once the gunner didn't have that concealing cape on so Cid could see his husband's whole face. He had convinced Vincent not to wear the damn thing for the remainder of the vacation. Oh sure he had to put up with the vampire's sulking but the pilot was far to used to that for it to have a true affect on him.

It had been a smooth trip so far. The sky was crystal clear and perfect for flying. The "Scarlet Valentine" ran with perfect efficiency. It was a cruiser airship that was half the size of "the Highwind". Cidney wasn't so sure that he would like leaving his baby at the damn airport all alone for a week, but it wasn't like the hotel they were staying at had a landing platform. And he had five members of his crew staying with the ship but still…… The whole trip had been planned perfectly. Cid had Tifa book them a hotel online. It was expensive but it was apparently one of the nicest ones there was. It had room service, A beachfront view, and was also only about five minutes away from the main attractions of the tropical town.

So now there they were, both sitting in the pilot's chairs (Cid had gotten one installed for Vincent) only about ten minutes away from their vacation destination. Cid could hardly wait!

"Calm you tapping. Chief. Costa De Sol not going anywhere." Vincent smirked with an amused gleam in his eyes. Honestly, his lover was going to end up accidentally hitting a self destruct button if he kept that up.

"I know! But I can't help it, Vin! I mean, I've been waiting my whole life to go to this place!" Cid shouted with a huge grin on his face. The vampire just shook his head and went back to reading his book. After ten long minutes, which included Cidney tapping away, chain smoking and twirling in his chair the landing point was finally in sight.

"It's about fucking time!" The pilot happily hollered as he let the plane settle onto the landing spot. There waiting outside the plane were two men in black suits waiting to escort them to the limo. Or so Cid thought. When he stepped off the plane it was a different story as the two men stared at him.

"I'm sorry sir but this is two inches away from the landing line, you'll have to land it again within the line to be within regulations." The first grunt said.

"What the fuck!! Let me tell you something!! I don't see any fucking god dammed line" Cid yelled as his smile was easily wiped off his face and was replaced with rage. He just wanted to start his vacation!

"That's the point sir." The other grunt said in a sarcastic manner.

"Why you little mother fucker……"

"Chief, please calm down and just land the plane again, then you can leave." The vampire sighed.

"Fucking Fine!" The pilot sulked as he went inside and landed the plane….again. This time making sure that he put it precisely within the lines. The two suites smirked with amusement as the plane landed and the pilot reappeared looking like he wanted nothing more than to get out his spear and tear them apart.

"Great, good to know that you can land properly, Captain. Now we just need to inspect the ship." The lead grunt explained. Vincent raised his eyebrow. This didn't seem normal and those guys better watch their smug attitudes because he wasn't going to hold Cid back anymore. This was a problem Vincent ran into frequently. Most people respected the saviors of the world but some others tried to get in as many smart ass remarks as possible. This happened often with Cid because most people thought him to be nothing more than a foul mouth redneck. Oh boy. These guys didn't know what they were in for.

"Listed you stupid brain dead mother fuckers! I built this ship with my fucking bear hands and I'm not letting anyone touch my baby. Especially not some pathetic fuck ass like you." That's what was said before Cidney hocked up a giant phlegm ball and spat at the man….hitting him right in the eye. Vincent couldn't help the grin from coming to his face from the man's disgusted expression. The other grunt busted into a fit of giggles. The mechanics of the "Scarlet Valentine" had watched the whole thing from behind the windshield and just shook their heads. That was their Captain for you…..

"Why you!! I'm ordering a full scale investigation of this plane!!" The man yelled in rage as he scooped off the phlegm that was now sliding down his cheek and glared at his partner. The other man let out a nervous laugh and straightened up.

"Fine! Investigate the fucking ship! See if I fucking care!" the pilot yelled as he stomped his foot like a three year old. The mechanics knew what that meant. They all lined up and prepared to follow the men that were coming inside the ship.

"If you do anything to my baby I'll fucking kill your god dammed fucking souls!!" The pilot howled at the investigators like a madman.

"Shut up you old coot!" The man yelled, Vincent watched as Cid's face turned red with rage. It was time to end this. The demon vessel stepped in front of the pilot and threatenly gazed at the man. The man glared back as if to issue a challenge.

"I don't think it needs to be said that if you mess up his ship that we will be suing." The vampire calmly said. The two men immediately straightened up.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Please accept our apology. We will act with the utmost profession as we investigate your ship." The lead grunt said as he put his head down in shame. The mechanics inside all let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness their Captain had such a smart husband. All in all the inspection took a total of two minutes before they were out. The whole time Cid smugly watched them while smoking his cigarette, knowing how people were when they were threatened to get sued.

"Sir, we have decided that this ship isn't containing anything illegal. You may go now. Have a nice day." The man politely said to the vampire before flashing a glare a Cid. All of which the pilot happily returned.

"Thank you." Vincent said with a light bow.

"Yeah, don't let the door slam you in the ass on the way out!" Cid obnoxiously returned.

The two men looked less than amused but didn't say anything further and walked off.

"Must you always do that?" The vampire tiredly asked as he rubbed the temples on his head.

"Of course." The foul mouthed human scoffed as he began to walk down the stairs to the main lobby. The lobby was made with pure white tiles that seemed to give off a sterile environment. Cid couldn't wait to get the hell out of there. The two walked outside onto the sidewalk and looked for the limo that was supposed to be waiting for them. Cid ran up and down the sidewalk to make sure that he didn't miss anything while Vincent let out a sigh. He knew what was next.

"Where the FUCK is the fucking limo!!" The pilot fumed. The bellhop who stood next to the crystal doors looked at the middle aged man. Then the employee looked like an idea struck him as he walked over to Cidney and calmly spoke.

"Sir, I'm sorry but the limo was here, however the driver told me you were running late and he left. I can call a taxi for you if you like?" The bellhop quietly asked. Cid looked like he was ready to blow a gasket, thankfully Vincent saw this and took control. The last thing they needed was his husband going to jail for "disturbing the peace". The vampire pulled the pilot back before any words could escape.

"Yes thank you. We would appreciate it." The demon vessel quickly said. The bellhop seemed to take the hint and scurried back inside to call a taxi. The whole time Highwind stood there grumbling obscenities under his breath. The older looking man was sweating under the hot sun.

"Can you believe this shit? Fuck! I was looking forward to getting in an nice air conditioned limo…." The army man pouted.

"Don't worry chief." The vampire said as he patted his husband on the back. After about ten minutes the obscenely yellow car pulled up.

"Are you two the ones I'm picking up?" The dirty man in the driver's seat asked as he rolled down his window. The two men nodded and got into the dusty back seat. Cid was just happy to get in some air conditioning and Vincent was just being his silent self. Finally after a very silent ride the two ended up at the hotel. Cid threw himself out of the car and lit up another cigarette while Vincent payed the driver. At last! They were finally at the hotel!

The hotel was a grand one indeed. It had a homey feel to it that instantly drew people in. The floors were see through that held a giant aquarium underneath. So it felt like you were walking on top of the ocean. Sharks and tropical fish swam below enrapturing the gunman. The ceiling was also made of a see through crystal where you could see the sky perfectly. Cid had already made his way up to the front desk. The demon vessel was going to happily continue watching the fish but it seemed as if fate had other plans.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU FUCKIN MEAN OUR ROOM'S FUCKIN BEEN RENTED OUT!!" The pilot's voice rang across the lobby. Some of the people looked up in confusion but quickly went back to lounging like this happened everyday. The lady across the counter didn't look happy at all. She was dressed in a pure white business suit with her hair pulled up tightly in a bun.

"Yes Sir. You were late picking up your keys so management decided that you weren't coming and gave your room to someone else. Good bye." The lady curtly explained as she pulled a lever behind the desk which made the metal blinds come closing down on her window. Cid stood there with a shocked expression on his face.

"FUCK!!" The pilot screamed before muttering a string of creative word choices. Why did this have to happen! He had reserved that room months in advance only to have it given away for being a few minutes late. It wasn't fucking fair!

"C'mon Chief. Let's go to the casino across the street. At least then we can get something to eat and then find out where we're going to stay." The vampire said as he easily dragged his husband out of the hotel. Maybe Cid just needed to eat? It normally worked when the pilot was in a bad mood. Across the street was a giant casino. The bricks sparkled like they were made out of gold and glowed in the Costa De Sol sun. You could see the multitudes of slot machines through the windows. To the side of the gambling area was a small luxury diner. It had dark blue carpeting and deep hardwood tables. The lighting was dimmed for that romantic setting.

Vincent pulled his lover through the casino and into the diner. The two immediately got a decent able in the middle of the room. Cid was still grumbling but at least now it was to a lesser degree. Vincent could automatically feel eyes on him. He wished that he hadn't agreed not to bring his cloak now. The piece of fabric was like a safety net. Cid lit up a cigarette in an attempt to calm his nerves. It wasn't a second later that a scantly dressed woman came over to take their orders.

"Hello! What would you like today!" She perkily asked.

"Sex on the beach." Cidney moodily answered. Vincent lightly raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment on the change in Cid's drinking habits.

"Red wine." The vampire replied. The woman's whole body blushed red as she heard Vincent's voice. She hastily wrote down the drink orders before stopping to look at Cid.

"Um….sir….there's no smoking in here…." She quietly said. Vincent could see Cid's face scrunch up in anger. In an attempt to stop the rage that was bound to happen, the vampire swiftly kicked his lover in the shin under the table.

"Thank you, that will be fine." Vincent hastily said. The girl nodded and went to get the drinks.

"Damn it Vin. Whatcha do that for?" The pilot pouted and rubbed his leg in pain. Vincent couldn't help the smirk that rose to his face. Had it been anyone else who had done that they would have gotten an extremely different reaction.

"She was just doing her job and I didn't want to be kicked out of yet another place on account of your mouth." The gunslinger explained.

"Oh now c'mon Vincent. You're just saying that because you want my mouth all to yourself." The pilot leered. The vampire couldn't stop the blush that heated up his face. He could feel himself slowly hardening under those sky blue eyes.

"Oh, are you sure it's not the other way around?" Vincent shot back . Now it was the pilot's turn to look uncomfortable. Cid crossed his legs while X rated images of what he was going to do to Vincent later ran through his head. The girl came back and sat down their drinks, then scurried off. The two were going to continue their flirting but a man came in wearing a giant purple suit and they couldn't help but stare. The man seemed to confidently stride over to Cid's table.

"Hey Honey. You look new. How about you come with me and we can get you some better…..clients." The man said as he gave Cid a dirty look and for once Vincent was speechless. Thankfully however Cidney was not.

"What the FUCK! Vinnie's not a god dammed prostitute! He's my fucking husband!" The pilot growled as he showed his ring on his right hand.

"Uh huh. Sure. Well let me tell you, you must be loaded because there is no way any self respecting person would willingly be with you. Especially one as gorgeous as he is. Well except that claw. Why would you wear a claw. Must get the old coot off, huh?" The pimp asked in a sarcastic voice.

Vincent was drawing into himself while being scrutinized. He knew that he wasn't worth anything, He knew he wasn't pretty and he knew that the only reason Cid stayed with him was for the sex and because he could tolerate the Captain. Not to mention he was sure that Cid was insane. It wasn't like he could do anything about his hand, it was graphed to his skin. But he didn't like being reminded of it. It was times like this that he wished he had worn his cloak.

Cid watched as Vincent hung his head in shame. Now there were a few things that you should know about Cidney Highwind. He was a chain smoker. He was a compulsive cusser. He hated it when people made fun of him, but he REALLY hated it when people made the love of his life uncomfortable. It had taken long enough to break the vampire of his depression and he would be dammed if a few words put his husband back in it. He would protect Vincent's honor!

It was with that thought that he picked up the sex on the beach and threw it into the pimp's face. The man howled in pain as he furiously rubbed his eyes trying to get the alcohol out. It was also around this time where the pilot got up and slammed his chair onto the pimp's face. Blood gushed out of the wound and onto the floor. Vincent lifted his head and saw the carnage around him. A smile rose to his face as his husband continued to pound the man in the purple suit. It made him happy to know that Cid cared enough about him to fight for him. That's why he loved the pilot.

Though soon the Casino's security and the cops came and Cidney was dragged to the police car cussing and fighting. All the while with Vincent trailing behind them. Finally the car stopped at the bland building that was the jail. There his husband thrown into a tiny cell, all the while glaring at the cops through the metallic bars.

"Can I help you?" The tired looking police officer asked.

"Yes, I'm here to bail Cidney Highwind out."

"Oh HIM." The guard said as he looked behind his shoulder to the cell and glared at the pilot.

"Yes "Oh Me"! You god dammed son of a bitch!!" The pilot shouted while shaking the bars like an animal.

"Well the bail will be one million gil." The officer stated.

"What! Why so fucking high?!" Cid screamed.

"I'll be back in a minute. Cid. BEHAVE." The vampire stated as he walked out the door. Cid sat down in the cell and pouted. So Vincent being the adoring husband he was took a cab back to the airship to get the money. It was only then that he noticed that they had forgotten their luggage, but Vincent decided to leave it. Truthfully he didn't want to be in this town a second longer.

"Mr. Vincent? Why are you back so soon?" One of the mechanics asked.

"I bet the Captain got put in jail!" The other mechanic yelled.

"Very astute guessing." The vampire muttered.

"Oh not again! Thank goodness you're around to control him!" The third mechanic moaned. Vincent just nodded as the crew erupted into nervous laughs.

After that Vincent got off the airship he went back to the jail. But he was stopped as a young teenage woman ran to him carrying a small bundle. She looked like she was coming down with something. Her skin was pale and she had dark black rings around her eyes.

"Please help me. I just had her and I don't want to put her in an orphanage, but I can't take care of her. You look like a good person! Please treat her like she was your own!" The lady begged as she thrust the bundle into his hands before furiously running off.

"Wait…" The vampire called but she was already gone. Vincent looked down at the bundle. The child was a little girl that had fresh black sprouts of hair poking out from her head. The child squirmed before a shrill screech exited her as her eyes opened. They were the same color of blue as Cidney's eyes. The vampire sighed in defeat as he rocked the child and triedly walked into the jail.

The vampire moodily slammed the gil onto the table. The bailsman looked startled for a moment before he grumpily went to release Cid. The baby was still wailing.

"Vincent what the FUCK is that thing! Shut it up!" Cid yelled before receiving a glare for Vincent that clearly told him he would be getting shot if he talked to the vampire like that again. Cid knew that glare and wisely decided to apologize.

"Sorry, Vin. Here give me the little monster." The pilot said as he took the child out of the vampire's hands. The little girl instantly quieted down. A small smile rose to the Captain's face as he quietly rocked the baby. The jailer and the gunslinger stood shocked at the oddly peaceful scene. It seemed like the pilot had a way with children.

"What do you want to do with her? Should we take her to Tifa?" Vincent quietly asked as he remembered that the woman didn't want her baby in an orpahanage. Cid's head popped up faster than a rocket.

"What the fuck do you mean? I'm not giving MY little darling angel away! C'mon Vincent! This town stinks! We're fucking leaving!" The pilot yelled. With that the confused vampire and the self proclaimed new father went back to the airship.

Never to return again.

To Be Continued….

* * *

Ok the second part will be up in a couple of days. It will contain partying, RufusReno, mentions of SephirothCloud, TifaCloud as friends, Yuffie's unsuccessful flirting and Cid's foul, foul, language...and did I mention smut...well there will be smut too. So I hope you enjoy and please review!


	2. The bar of love!

Disclaimer: I don not own

Wow only one person reviewed...that's kinda depressing...Well I'm going to the Air force recruits tomorrow to see if it would be better for me to join the air force now or wait a year, get my pilots license and then go. Well he his the story! I hope you enjoy it and review!! I also seriously want to thank my one reviewer! Thanks!

* * *

The gunner's knees lightly hit the end of the mattress as Cidney pushed him back in the overwhelming heat of passion. The vacation had been horrible there was no doubt in anyone's mind about that. But at the moment none of that mattered as Cid latched onto Vin's lips. The vampire moaned in pleasure as the pilot curled his fingers into his husband's back. The gunslinger couldn't help arching up. Cidney pulled back and looked down at the vampire. God he loved Vincent so fucking much. It was easy to get lost in the gunslinger's features. The black hair that was sprawled around making a backdrop like a halo. That porcelain skin that shone in the moonlight. The piercing ruby eyes. Cidney had no idea what he did to get this lucky but he was thankful for it.

Vincent looked away as a blush started to cover his cheeks from being stared at. A serene smile fluttered across the pilot's face. It didn't take anytime to remove the obtrusive garments that was preventing skin to skin contact with HIS vampire. A smirk rose to the gunman's face as Chaos's predatory nature began to make itself known. Not so much as chaos was taking control but Vincent did share his body with a host of demons. It was only natural that some of those instincts got passes his way by default. A hand shot out as he pulled Cidney on top of him before flipping over so that Vincent held dominance. The vampire was beautiful like this. So full of control.

The pilot was panting as his lover stripped him. It was an erratic voice of need and love. Each trying to grab each piece of available flesh to them. The gunman nipped the sensitive spot behind the pilot's ear by lightly biting into it. Cid moaned as his grip on Valentine tightened. The vampire began to lightly bite down into his husband's chest. He could feel the erratic breaths of the one and only Cidney Highwind. Cid wrapped his legs tightly around the gunslinger. The two straining erections rubbed up against each other.

Vincent frantically used his hand to search under the mattress and let out a satisfied sound as he pulled out the lube. The gunner used his metal hand to lazily draw circles into the pilot's stomach as he lowered himself and took Cidney's throbbing erection into his mouth. The pilot's breathing deepened in pleasure. Vin made a suction that went from the base to the tip. Using his human hand the vampire began to open the bottle of lubricant. Slathering his hand with the substance he slowly began to insert his fingers inside his husband.

Cid could feel the stretching but couldn't care in the least. Not with the hot mouth surrounding his cock sucking him for all he was worth. The coolness of the metal appendage allowed a wonderfully exotic contrast to the heat . The man jumped as he felt Vincent's fingers brush over the prostate and send electric jolts of pleasure down his body.

"Damn Vince." The pilot moaned. A small smile rose to the gunner's face as his red eyes shone with lust. The vampire easily pulled Cid up and entered the older man before stopping to let his beloved adjust. A nod with a bite to Vincent's pulse point told him his mate was ready. The two started out slow but that didn't last long. Cidney rode on Vincent barely containing his pleasure and moans as the vampire hit the prostate each time. It wasn't long until the two climaxed. First Cid with the ruthless pleasurable ramming and then Vincent with the tight milking that his mate seemed to excel at.

The two collapsed on the bed satisfied to just lay in the afterglow of their love but that wasn't going to happen when a sudden noise interrupted them.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The cry of the little girl screamed.

"Damn it!" The pilot yelled as he covered his ears with both hands and scrunched up his face as if he were in agony. The vampire let out a sigh as he got out of the bed and wrapped a sheet around his body.

"I'll go check on the child." The vampire stated. Cid licked his lips at the sight. If you looked at it from the right angle it almost looked like his lover was in a ball gown.

"Getting modest, Vince?" Cid asked as he leered at the gunner. Vincent rolled his eyes as he looked at his husband.

"Would YOU like to check on the child instead?" The smile was gone from the pilot's face in less than a second as he took the other blanket and covered himself with it while grumbling.

"That's what I thought." The gunman said as he began to walk down the hallway to the child's room. It didn't take long to find the troublemaker in the guest room. The vampire picked up the baby with ease and began to rock her. The little girl instantly quieted down. They had made a stop for baby formula sometime back and were feeding the girl when the time came to do so. Though it seemed that now she was just a little energetic. The baby gurgled happily as played with Vincent's black locks of hair between he fingers.

In all truthfulness in the three hours since they had left Costa De Sol the gunslinger had grown terribly attached to the child. He couldn't even imagine giving her up now. And he knew it was the same with Cid. Though the pilot liked to play with her while it seemed like the vampire was stuck with the feeding. Oh well that was life. Vincent let out a small smile to himself as he heard the rough sounds of feet pattering down the hall.

"Damn, take you long enough with the little monster?" The pilot griped as he stood in the doorway. Vincent just ignored the comment as the pilot walked over and took the baby. The child instantly snuggled up in Cid's arms.

"Speaking of the child, we need to name her. It isn't acceptable that she go through life being called "little monster" or "you"." The gunner easily spoke as he leaned against the crib that was hastily constructed earlier. The other man looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke.

"Yes we can. How about Yue?" Vincent lightly rose an eyebrow. But it did make sense, it's not like they had any other ideas.

"I agree."

"Good" And it was with that they looked down at the child who was fast asleep. Cid gently put her back into her crib as the both went back to bed still tired from their lovemaking.

* * *

Vincent let out a small smile of relief as they landed in the Edge airport. Yue laid quietly in his arms. The child calmly sleeping after just being fed.

"It's about god dammed time!" The pilot yelled as he brought the ship down . Cidney had been a bit cranky. They had run out of tea that morning and at the same time the seemingly endless supply of cigarettes had disappeared after all of Cid's chain smoking the day before. Tifa was at the end of the runway in a safety spot leaning on the side of her dusty green truck watching the airship easily land. They would have brought something else but this was the only vehicle Tifa and Cloud owned that could carry at least two people. Well two in front and the rest could sit in the truck bed.

"The first thing we're fucking getting are my fucking cigarettes! Then we can stop off and get whatever the hell we need for the kid!" The loud and obnoxious voice of Highwind rang out over the run way. A spot of blue and a blur of red were visible in the distance. Cid still talking to himself while Vincent stoically trailed behind the man. Tifa shook her head and Cloud let out a sigh. Seems like those two never change. Wait? Did they say a kid? Upon closer inspection you could see the vampire carefully holding a small pink bundle with his human hand.

"Hello Cid." The swordsman greeted.

"Hey Spiky, we need to stop by a damn convenience store!" The pilot demanded as he hopped in the back of the pickup.

"Yes, the sooner the better." The gunman dryly replied. Tifa couldn't help but bust out into giggles, Cloud let out a smirk, and Cidney tried to (unsuccessfully) send Vincent a threatening glare.

"Who do we have here?' The blackly dresses woman asked as Vin carefully handed her the baby.

"Her fucking name's Yue and she's ours! No taking, Mrs. Orphanage!" The pilot yelled. The others just rolled their eyes. As if they needed more children. Cloud sat in the driver's seat while Tifa took the passenger's seat with the child in her arms. It wouldn't have been good for the baby to be riding in the back with air constantly blowing in her face. The vampire easily jumped into the truck bed with his husband.

"We'll stop at the liquor store first. Tifa needs to restock for the party tonight." Cloud explained. The others nodded as the truck drove for a couple of miles in the desert before it pulled into the liquor store. Cid energetically jumped out of the truck and ran inside, literally leaving everyone else in the dust. Tifa handed Yue back to Vincent as she walked inside the store. The vampire stayed behind in the truck gently rocking his adoptive daughter. It wasn't a second later that his husband returned reverently holding a giant paper bag filled to the brim with packs of cigarettes to his chest. Right before grabbing one of the packs and violently tearing it open. He pilot let out a satisfied breath as he lit the fag and the smoke entered his lungs.

It wasn't long until Tifa came back with both arms filled with bags of various liquors. The kick boxer set the bags of alcohol in the back with the guests, then took the baby back to the front. Cloud started the engine with a rumble and they were off. Vincent glanced over at his husband who was now on the third pack, a smirk rose to his features as he easily swiped the current cigarette out of Cid's mouth and took a long hard drag off of it.

The pilot looked over in shock at his husband though that look instantly turned to lust. The way Vin looked with his eyes slightly closed as he slowly inhaled the smoke. The way his lips would wrap around the cigarette. How he would lean back with that peaceful look on his face. It was then that Cidney realized something he always knew. Vincent Valentine smoking a cigarette was the most fucking erotic thing he had ever seen in his life. Highwind licked his lips at the sight.

The demon vessel was taken aback as he was pushed backwards and a pair of needy lips descended upon his. Cid placed his hand on the back of the vampire's head as he held his lover to him. It was just like he imagined! Vince tasted like a smokier version of how the vampire usually did! Maybe a limited edition flavor…..If that was the case he needed to get it all while he could! The pilot swiped his tongue inside his husband's mouth. Savoring the taste. God it was so easy to get addicted. It was a mixture of two of the best tasting things in the world. Nicotine and Vincent Valentine. A growl exited the vampire as he pulled the pilot into his lap for easier access.

When the man finally came up for air he looked down lustfully at his lover. Vincent knew those eyes too well and he knew where this would go if he let him. The vampire regretfully let go of his husband. Cidney looked confused for a moment before Vincent took the initiative to explain.

"Not if front of our friends in the back seat." The gunslinger dully stated.

"Aw, fuck." The pilot said as he crawled back to the opposite side of the truck bed and sulked. The gunner couldn't help the smirk that rose to his face. Vincent 1. Cidney 0. The truck drove a few more miles before Edge came into view. This whole time was spent in silence as Cid was trying to will his painfully obvious erection away. Not to mention the vibrations that came from the back of the truck weren't helping any. His husband was such a tease! It was also around this time that Vin wondered if he was enjoying his lovers sexual frustration a bit too much. Nah.

* * *

They soon pulled up to the house/bar/orphanage that was hidden in the alley of the city. The pilot had thankfully lost the erection by focusing on what it would look like to see Jenove and the late president Shinra making love. It was pretty nasty but it did the trick. It turned out that this party that was going on tonight was for the Turks. The pilot rolled his eyes as he wondered why Tifa would even need to bar-tend for them. Was she that hard up for cash?

"Tifa why in the seven hells would you let those Shinra fuckers rent the place out?' Cid yelled as he carefully balanced two large bags of alcohol in his hands as Vincent held open the door. Cloud took one of the bags and began to help his friend put them on their rightful place in the bar.

The blackly dressed lady looked annoyed but quickly reminded herself that this was Cid and the pilot usually didn't know how to phrase anything politely as she answered with a bit of undisguised frustration staining her voice. "First off their not Shinra fuckers they're Turks. Secondly Rufus has really turned over a new leaf. He's been using and installing wind, hydro, and solar energy control panels so we can use the elements not the life stream for electricity. Thirdly if their good enough for Cloud to get in a foursome relationship with then I trust them."

A loud crash was heard as the blond swordsman dropped the bottle of whiskey he had been holding. The amber liquid pooled on the ground around the now damp shards. The loud noise immediately woke Yue up and the child started bawling. The vampire began furiously rocking her and brought out a pre-made bottle from one of the pockets inside his cape. The child happily took it blissfully unaware of the situation around her now that she had her bottle. Cloud's face was red as a tomato from shame, embarrassment, and disbelief that his friend would just let something like that slip about him.

"Tifa!" The mako soldier yelled in exasperation. The fighter looked around for something to get her out of this situation. Then her desperate eyes landed on Vincent.

"Oh um….didn't you need to get some things for Yue?" The brunette asked as she literally began shoving the vampire up the stairs to try to get away from the lecture she was no doubt going to get about respecting boundaries from Cloud. The swordsman looked like he was about to go after her but a firm grip on his arm stopped him.

"Man talk." The pilot stated simply as he pulled Cloud to a bar stool and motioned him to sit. Oh god the blond haired man knew where this was going to lead.

"You know I really have to clean that up." The soldier said directing his gaze to the spill hoping that it would distract the airship owner.

"You can clean it up after I'm fucking done talking to you." Cidney demanded.

"Alright." The ex-soldier complacently agreed as he stared at the spill.

"A foursome couple!?" Cid shamelessly exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They make me feel alive."

"Is this just some shit to forget Sephiroth?" The pilot bluntly asked. He knew what some people would do when they were in the mist of love sickness trying to forget that precious person who made them feel whole. Plus Cloud was still seriously in love with the ex general even after all that had happened.

"Yes…um…no…It started out like that but after awhile I really started to have genuine feelings for them. You don't know how hard it was. Just after I was finally starting to come to terms with everything that had happened Sephiroth comes back and I had to take him out again. I was really hoping that the life stream would have purified him and he would be like the man I loved before Jenova took a hold of him. But he was still poisoned and I had to relive all that again. I had to watch the man I love try to destroy me again. After I killed him for a second time everyone was so happy even though I was so numb. Then about a week after the fight Reno slinks in here and asks for a foursome. Apparently Rufus wanted me and I promised Zack that I would live out both of our lives so I just felt like I should start living. Reno loves Rufus and Rude loves Reno and Rufus loves the power and I love being able to feel." Cloud explained as he gazed at the small stream of sunlight that made it's way through the window.

The pilot was quiet for a long time absorbing the information. In a way he wasn't any better. He had known about Cloud's sadness but had chosen to ignore it and say it wasn't his business. Cid took a deep breath as he responded. "Well if it truly makes you feel and gives you even a moment of happiness then I would do it. But always know what you're getting into. I always knew those Turks were fucking perverts." Cloud slowly nodded with a small knowing smile.

"You know I do need to clean up that mess." Cidney scoffed but let the soldier off the seat. The pilot walked outside. He needed a fucking smoke.

* * *

Tifa sat on the bed with Vincent letting the gunner look at the clothes that she had for babies about Yue's size. She already had gave them a pack of diapers. She wondered if maybe Vincent could give her some advice. Sure him and Cid weren't the most functional of couples but they were good for each other. The fighter wondered if what she had with Elena and Tseng would be fine as well.

"So you have finally gotten a kid. This means your in it for the long hall." Tifa teased in good nature. A small smile formed on the gunman's lips.

"I never intended it to be anything less."

"Though really how do you tolerate him? It was just so strange when you two got together. You were just the exact opposites."

"Yes but that's what we needed to be compatible. We compliment each other well, besides when you love someone you tolerate them daily."

"I thought when you loved someone you couldn't live without them."

"No, that's infatuation. That's the childish view because nothing is perfect and people can always live alone so tolerating them with all of their strengths and weaknesses provides proof of the love in question. Tolerating is harder." The vampire explained.

"What if you love two people at the same time? What if it's always about sex?" The vampire scoffed.

"Nothing is always about sex. People just don't constantly have it and then they're done. If you are in bed with some one there had to be something about their personality that you liked that would have made you want to get in bed with them in the first place."

"How did you know Cid was the one?"

"Well, first of all most people would ignore me thinking that I was scary or that it wasn't any of their business. Cid on the other hand never did that in fact he wouldn't let me slip into my shell no matter how much I wanted to. He showed me that I was worth some emotion instead of leaving me alone to whither. He showed me I was worth the effort instead of ignoring me. That's how I knew." Tifa bit the inside of her lip. She had ignored Vincent many times in the past simply because he didn't seem like he wanted attention. Now she guessed she was wrong.

"Ah, I think I get it now."

"Happy I could be of service." Vincent replied as he picked up his daughter from her spot on the bed and carried her to the crib.

* * *

As soon as the night began to fall the small party of Turks began showing up. They tended to rent out the bar usually around once a month. Rufus claiming that they needed a break, though Tifa figured it was just a convenient excuse to get all the couples together. It was nights like this that she sent the kids away to one of the neighbors. Reno was the last to come in carrying a struggling Yuffie.

"Hey let me down you fire truck wannabe! When I get out of here I'm going to……" The ninja looked up noticing where they were and caught sight of a blood red cape that was trying to sneak out of the room before he was noticed. To bad it was a little too late.

"Vincent!" The girl yelled as she happily punched Reno in the jaw before scrambling to the vampire giving him a giant hug. Or trying. The demon vessel easily sidestepped her sending Yuffie flying into the jukebox behind her. A snicker exited the turk.

"Give it up yo! He doesn't want you! You're wasting your time yo!" The red head jeered before he sauntered over to Rude and gave the more muscular man a kiss, he then leaned over and brushed lips with Rufus and Cloud. Tifa let out an adoring sigh as she served them their drinks.

"Shut up!" The ninja screamed as she went back to pestering the vampire.

"Vin don't you like pretty women?"

"………"

"What about breasts?"

"Breasts are none of my concern, Yuffie."

"What about sex with a beautiful lady? Do you even like sex?"

"That is none of your business Yuffie."

"Vincent you like me don't you?" The girl asked with fake tears in her eyes. Valentine was saved from answering the question by the crude voice of Cidney Highwind.

"No he doesn't and I don't either! Plus shut the hell up I just got our kid fed, changed, and put down for the damn night!"

A kid? Yuffie's brain seemed to shut down at that thought. Oh no this was bad. If they had a kid together then that meant that the really WERE together.

"Vincent Valentine! I'm insulted! If you wanted a kid all you had to do was ask." The ninja purred. Chills went down the gunman's spine at the thought of him and Yuffie together. No way in hell.

"Give it up kid! It ain't gonna happen!" The pilot yelled. The vampire looked at his husband in relief. But Yuffie had one more line that she had yet to try to win the demon vessel's heart.

"Vincent is that a rocket in your pocket or are you just happen to see me?" The ninja innocently asked. Cidney sputtered at the remark. The Turks who were avidly listening to the conversation busted out in laughter. A blush dusted the gunman's cheek as he smoothly pulled out a baby bottle from one of his pockets. The laughter increased and Yuffie looked down shamefaced then looked back up.

"Alright! I see the old coot has brain washed you…..but you seem happy and healthy so I'll let you be. But listen if the old country bastard ever does anything you don't like, call me!" The ninja happily exclaimed before she ran out of the bar.

"Hey who the fuck are you calling old you little shrimp!" The pilot yelled at the girl's retreating form.

"What was she here for anyway? Tifa asked

"Ah, I found her around our corporation looking for any secrets and materia." The flaming red head easily explained. Everyone nodded in agreement. That sounded exactly like Yuffie.

* * *

The next four hours were spent drinking, reliving memories, and singing. Now Reno was giving Cloud a lap dance while Rufus and Rude stood on stage singing a fast paced disco song from the eighties. Tseng was watching with a smirk on his face while Elena and Tifa danced to the song…..which soon turned into making out. The air was so sexually charged. Vincent put down his whiskey and Cidney put down his beer. The two were shamelessly making out on the bar stool. Which was just adding to the lusty sexual environment.

It was decided that the Turks would stay the night. Rufus, Reno, Cloud, and Rude all made it to Cloud's room. From the noises inside there was no doubt in anyone's mind what was going on in there. Elena, Tseng, and Tifa all made their way the bar owner's room. Vincent and Cid were in such a sexual frenzy that they barely made it up the stairs. With everyone in their rooms unleashing the much acquired sexual frustration no one noticed the little ninja creeping around with a camera.

Yuffie easily took the too sexy for their own good pictures of the couples, who were so into their own pleasures that they didn't even notice her. Vincent and Cid included. The ninja snapped the camera and looked at the picture of Cid ruthlessly thrusting into Vincent who looked as if he was in heaven. The blood slowly rolled down from her nose as she whispered the secret words before leaving.

'Fan Girls Unite!" The fan girl organization that hired her would be pleased with her work. Pleased indeed!

The End.


End file.
